Only You
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: If you think that I could look you in the face and lie right through my teeth then turn around and walk away... What happens when Draco falls for someone completely unexpected?


**Only You  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the song either.

* * *

_You say you'll never fall again  
__You won't subject yourself to such pain_

"Draco… I can't. I don't want to be hurt again. Please, don't have me bring down the walls I've put up around me. I-just-can't." She looked at me with her chocolate eyes, pleading with her whole self for me to stop me courting her.

I signed inwardly, remembering how Potter had 'hurt' her before in the past. Memories of the past relationship stung my senses. Hermione pushed away first herself, saying that she was hurt that he couldn't confide in her with certain issues. I for one, was on Potter's side, but never admitted it to anyone but myself.

'Look away Malfoy, or you'll never forgive yourself!' But I looked straight at them, admiring their beauty and found myself saying something I didn't expect to say. "Hermione, please give me a chance to show you how I feel."

I found her hands and covered them with my own. Her hands were warm and tense, from writing horrendous amounts of essays and homework. The fire from the fireplace cracked quietly, and the flames danced lively like fairies.

I had kept her behind after the prefects meeting, telling her comrades that we had to discuss the upcoming graduation ball. They looked at me warningly, and threatened if something happened to their best buddie, and Head Girl namely her that something would happen to the platinum blonde Head Boy namely me .

_If you give me half a chance…  
__I will never leave you standing out in the rain_

I sighed deeply, before continuing. "I really really like you. Maybe even enough to say that I love you…" She gasped, wide-eyed but I placed my finger on her lips. "…I really want to show you how much I care for you. Please. Just let me show you. If you don't believe me, then just… tell me now."

_But if you think that I could look you in the face  
__And lie right through my teeth, then turn around and walk away_

I let go of her hands and stepped back. "I really care about you. I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm just asking you to give me a chance."

_I cross my heart girl, I care for you_

I smiled resignedly, and slowly retreated towards my house and into my own private room. I had it kept there in case I decided that I couldn't bear being head boy anymore. I left her there to think. It was something that she always did, and wanted to do. Silence and darkness welcomed me as I entered my room. I didn't bother changing out of my quidditch robes.

I just felt so empty, like there was no reason for me to be living on this very earth. I plopped onto my bed and closed my tired and teary eyes. It was well past midnight and my whole body felt as heavy as lead.

Soon I drifted off into a dream, and I found myself standing, in the middle of a room, and in front of Hermione. I felt my heart give a lurch, and I shifted but looked on in anticipation and curiosity. Her hand was carefully pushing away some of my blonde hair from my eyes. Our eyes met and I felt as if I was under the Imperius spell. I felt as if I could just look at her for ages. I opened my mouth to say something, but I involuntarily opened my eyes.

_When I look into your eyes and I say…_

My eyes widened slightly and I found Hermione there, her hand only a few inches away from my face. She quietly gasped and pulled her hand back. I sat up from my bed and looked at her questioningly. I noticed a dark cloak next to her and I knew it was Potter's invisibility cloak. She looked down at her hand on her lap and whispered, "Draco, I want you to know, that… that-I-care for you too, and that…" She paused and looked up. "…I'm going to give you a chance." I was hit with this very hard and I felt fully awake and energized. The corners of my lips pulled up, into a goofy feeling grin. I was happy.

_I want you now  
__I'll show you how_

I patted my lap and she hesitantly sat on it. I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her smile into my robes. "I promise you that you won't regret it. I promise that I'll try and be the person that you want me to be."

_I can be the man you need me to be_

She shook her head slightly, not emerging from my robes. "Don't promise me that Draco. Don't." I frowned slightly, anger rising within me before I forced myself to push it down and think about it. It was the five and a half years of calling her mudblood, torturing her and her friends, and teasing her like judgment day would come the next day.

_I've been around, but now I've found  
__That you're the only one for me_

Then I said something, which I hadn't said before to anyone before but my mother. My mother and I always said it to each other, knowing that by saying it we meant it a lot. "I love you. I need you. I'll never let you go."

_I've been around, But now I've found…_

She shifted and this time emerged from my embrace, to look at me. Stormy grey-blue met Carmel-Oak. She looked up at me, then closed her eyes. "I love you. I need you." She opened her eyes again. "I'll never let you go." And said the last part with deepest meaning. I smiled softly and she returned it with her own. I knew right there and then, while I sat there on my bed, holding her in my arms, that she was the only one for me.

_That you're the only one for me._

**The End**

* * *

_You say you'll never fall again  
__You won't subject yourself to such pain  
__If you give me half a chance…  
__I will never leave you standing out in the rain  
__But if you think that I could look you in the face  
__And lie right through my teeth, then turn around and walk away  
__I cross my heart girl, I care for you  
__When I look into your eyes and I say_

_I want you now, I'll show you how  
__I can be the man you need me to be  
__I've been around, But now I've found  
__That you're the only one for me  
__I need you so, I can't let go  
__Going to be all that I can be  
__I want you still, I always will  
__Coz you're the only one for me_

-------- You're the only one for me, By Brian McKnight

**

* * *

**

**A / N: **Thanks for reading my story..!!

**Song: **"The Only One for Me" by Brian McKnight


End file.
